Please
by colorfuldragon33446
Summary: John is having a bad day,can Sherlock change that?


**Hi, this is my first fanfiction , thank you to Holly who helped me check this and Wendy how gave me the idea of the plot. **

Please

As soon as he woke up, John Watson knew it was going to be a bad day, due to the fact his lover, Sherlock Holmes was not beside him (which he usually is)

"SHERLOCK!" no reply , "hes in his fucking mind palace again" John mumbled to himself. The doctor knew his sociopath detective boyfriend like the back of his hand.

He walked into the pigsty they called a living room, he tried cleaning it before but it would be a mess again with in seconds, "Sherlock" he said

"in here" he shouted . To Johns surprise he saw the love of his life dissecting hearts and eyeballs.

"Seriously Sherlock, why do you have to do that i the room that we eat in" questioned John

"why not" he replied blankly . With a heavy sigh John commenced to find work uniform.

"Sherlock have you seen my uniform?"

"nope"

"of course not" whispered John.

Finally finding the uniform , John once again tried to talk to Sherlock

"Sherlock?"

"WHAT!" He snapped looking up from his piles of paperwork

"never mind, im going to be late for work" he said dissapointed "good bye." He said sadly,

" bye" Sherlock said once again blankly. John tried to get a kiss but Sherlock got up and walked away before he got the chance. "Yeah bye" John whispered trying not to cry , hoping Sherlocks behavior was due to the case he was currently working on.

"Hey John, how are you?" Asked the hospital receptionist

"not good, Relationship problems." He admitted

" trouble in paradise?" she questioned.

"Yeah uh-"

"JOHN!" His monstrosity of a boss, Kate, shouted at him.

"Yea-"

"YOUR LATE!" Kate bellowed.

"I know im sorr-"

" no exuses, patient three needs your assistance." John ran of to the struggling patient down the hall, how could this day get any worse?

When it cam around to johns brake he tried to phone Sherlock but he didnt pick up "of course" John mumbled , no longer upset but angry " WHO ATE ALL THE FUCKING JAM!" screamed John, trying to make a piece of toast.

"calm down" said a colleague trying to calm him down.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN FIRST MY BOYFRIEND NOW WORK!"

"John i need you to work tonight" Demanded Kate walking into the room.

"NO I WILL NOT WORK TONIGHT, FUCK YOU, GOOD DAY!" He stormed out of the room not looking back.

The outraged doctor slammed the door to 221B Baker street, causing Mrs Hutson to jump .

"Oh dear you scared me, are you alright" she asked

"Not now" he stomped his way up the stairs , straight to his room.

" John get your coat!"

"NO!"

"whats wrong?" Sherlock questioned

"Whats wrong, whats wrong! This morning you compleatly ignored me , my boss was an asshole to me and im pretty sure i just got fired and then to top it all off there no fucking jam left! Thats whats wrong Sherlock."

"No time to apologize , we got work to do!" Sherlock said feeling slightly guilty.

"whats so impotent?"

"The case im on, Sebastian, Moriarty's right-hand man , hes planning to blow up big Ben."

John stepped out of the room with his coat on "lets go!"

They got out of the flat, Sherlock poped his collar up ( John loved it when he did that ) and hailed the cab. After giving the cabbie the address the ride was silent , intill Sherlock resived a call "Grate Mycroft, Hello... yes were on are way... yes iv been shopping ... i cant talk about it now ... Have you defused the bomb ... God Mycroft you know how to do it theres always an off button, you just need to find it." John look at him confused, what did he mean "gone shopping"?

As soon as they arrived at the destination Sherlock and John were greeted by the police and of course Mycroft.

"hello brother" he said in his mocking way.

"hello" Sherlock replied, not showing the slightest bit of emotion.

" we defused the bomb, as hard as it is to say you were right, there was an off switch."

" of course im right" Sherlock said rather pleased with him self , making John roll his eyes.

The trio headed towards the clock, intill Sherlock got an unknown call " Hello... good try Sebastian, it was never gonna work... touch him and you will die!" Sherlock hung up and ran into the landmark, with John, Mycroft and three other police men runing closely behind. "The game is on" Sherlock whispers.

They got to the top of big Ben on a little balcony looking over the city, Sebastian now cornerd he tried to get a little closer to John intill Sherlock blocked him

"Get any closer and i will shoot!" Shouted Sherlock holding a gun

" A little Protective are we? he looked at the five men holding guns ( John dosent have one) with a worry on his face , then threw a little memory stick infront of Sherlocks feet.

"Laters" sebastian said before jumping of the clock falling to his death.

Mycroft and the police ran back down to find the corpse, leaving John and Sherlock up there all on there own. "What the fuck!"

"John calm down"

" I wont calm down, the man just fell to his death!"

"John listen to me, calm down and look at the lights of the city" John did as he said. moments later

"JOOOOOOOOOOOHN" Sherlock sang

"yes?" he turned around and to his astonishment Sherlock was on one keen with a ring in his hand.

"I said I had been shopping." John look at the smile on his face the smile he loved so much.

" John Watson, i know i dont deserve you but will you do me the honor in marrying me?"Sherlock said hopefully , his smile getting bigger if that was possible.

John hesitated for a moment.

"Please!" he begged

"YES yes a million time yes" squealed John, Sherlock slid the ring on Johns finger.

"Thank you John" They made out for minutes that seemed hours to them.

As soon as they got down from the balcony they where congratulated, Mycroft had obviously told everyone

"congratulations to the two of you" Mycroft smiled and shook both there hands.

"Oh Fantastic here comes Anderson!" Sherlock sighed.

" Well done Sherlock, you found someone one to trick into marrying you, Good luck John

on looking after the freak!"

" Oh Anderson, Your only jealous because now you cant have him!" John replied with Sherlock smirking at his comment.

" How me, like Sherlock .. Pft Thats crazy!" at the moment the couple thought it was best to go home.

"Sherlock are you coming to bed "

"in a second"

"okay" Sherlock opened up his laptop and stuck in the memory stick. Looking at the content of the memory stick, the anger grew on Sherlock s face. John Watson was in Danger!


End file.
